Aftermath
by Liana D. S
Summary: Dua sisi kisah pasca perang yang melibatkan dewi kebijaksanaan dan adik lelakinya yang brutal.


Dalam setiap pertempuran, menang atau kalah tidak pernah jadi soal. Perang bagi Athena hanyalah wujud kepicikan pikir manusia, saat mereka tidak menemukan cara menuntaskan konflik selain dengan saling menjatuhkan. Karena itulah, tak sedetik pun Athena menikmati peperangan yang melibatkan dirinya; ayunan-ayunan tombaknya semata ditujukan untuk menghentikan perseteruan.

Wajar jika kemudian Athena melukai adik lelakinya sendiri di medan tempur.

Para _nymph_ yang berjaga di depan kamar Ares, adik Athena, membukakan pintu untuk sang dewi, membiarkannya menengok keadaan ruangan itu sejenak sembari menyusun kata-kata terbaik untuk saudaranya. Zeus ayahnya menceramahi Ares habis-habisan atas 'kebodohan yang benar-benar keterlaluan ini' dan Ares, tumben sekali, diam seribu bahasa, tidak meluncurkan protes. Mungkinkah itu karena nyeri pada luka dada dan perutnya? Sebagai dewa, luka tidak akan berakibat fatal, tetapi luka yang diakibatkan senjata Athena jelas sembuh lambat sekalipun Zeus dan Apollo, dewa seni dan pengobatan, sudah turun tangan.

Beratnya rasa bersalah Athena samarkan dengan helaan napas dalam dan langkah tenang memasuki kamar.

Menyadari kehadiran putri tersayangnya, tanpa basa-basi, Zeus 'memerintahkan' ( _Tidak bisakah ia 'meminta bantuan' sekali saja dan jujur bahwa dia tidak pandai mendidik?,_ keluh Athena diam-diam, sedikit jengkel pada keangkuhan sang raja yang disalin Ares sepenuhnya) Athena untuk memperingatkan Ares agar tidak lagi mengatasnamakan kepentingan diri sehingga menyusahkan manusia-manusia yang seharusnya dibela. Anggukan takzim Athena mengiringi berlalunya Zeus dari kamar Ares—dan selanjutnya, sang dewi kembali memperhatikan adiknya.

Ares memalingkan muka kesal.

 _Bocah manja._

Tapi Athena menahan komentarnya dalam pemikiran saja. Dengan lembut, ia duduk di sisi ranjang Ares, hanya untuk didorong menjauh.

"Pergi, aku muak melihatmu."

"Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya— _nanti_ , setelah bicara denganmu, sesuai permintaan Ayahanda."

"Apa lagi yang mau kaubicarakan?!" bentak Ares, "Kau cuma cari-cari alasan buat merendahkanku! Kau sama saja dengan Ayahanda, mengataiku bodoh karena memihak pasukan Troya dan menuruti Aphrodite yang tidak menyukai orang Yunani. Tidak usah menyombong lagi, pertunjukanmu di medan perang saja sudah cukup _memuaskan_!"

Meski satu sisi Athena yang memihak keadilan merasa puas menyaksikan ekspresi terluka Ares, sisi hatinya yang lain ternyata sama terluka. Jika menuruti garis akal, tidak ada alasan bagi Athena untuk tidak menghukum Ares: sang dewa berpihak pada pasukan yang terang-terang bersalah dalam perseteruan antara Yunani dan Troya, semata karena kekasihnya, Dewi Aphrodite, berhutang budi pada pangeran Troya yang memujinya sebagai 'yang paling cantik' dan tidak menginginkan Troya dihancurkan Yunani. Sesungguhnya, Athena berencana menempatkan Ares di garda depan pasukannya untuk membantu Yunani, tetapi pengkhianatan ini memancing murkanya.

Hal mana disesali Athena setelah perang usai.

Kemenangannya menjadi cacat sebab dia, yang biasa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak melukai kerabat-kerabatnya sendiri ketika bertempur, sempat takluk oleh nafsu ingin 'memberi pelajaran'.

"Aku minta maaf."

Kalimat singkat Athena membuat si dewa brutal tertegun. Kendati begitu, keningnya masih berkerut tak suka.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk melukaimu," Athena menatap lurus sepasang manik merah adiknya, "Aku bersumpah tak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Buang saja sumpahmu!" –padahal sumpah Athena adalah satu dari beberapa yang terkokoh di Olympus— "Kau dan aku melambangkan adu kekuatan tak berujung, Athena, jadi aku tidak akan berhenti bahkan setelah aku mengalahkanmu!"

Sesuai dugaan, Ares mengatakan hal tersebut. Bukannya tidak setuju—sebagian dari kalimat Ares memang benar adanya—tetapi Athena merasa perlu meluruskan beberapa hal. Ia menggeser duduknya supaya benar-benar bisa mengunci pandang dengan Ares selagi berpendapat.

"Dalam pertempuran, yang mesti kau kalahkan bukan aku, tetapi iblis yang bersemayam dalam dirimu sendiri. Kemenangan atasnyalah kemenangan yang sejati dan aku, hari ini, telah kalah olehnya sehingga melukaimu demikian parah di luar kendaliku," Athena memberi penekanan di penghujung ucapannya, "Benar Nike mendatangiku, sayangnya ia tidak hinggap juga dalam jiwa ini, Ares."

Tidak adil. Andai Nike—burung nirwana yang melantunkan melodi kejayaan—ada dua ekor, maka Athena akan lebih dari bersedia untuk berbagi dengan Ares. Pada kenyataannya, Nike hanya mau memilih satu sisi: yang dinaungi cahaya kebenaran, bukan yang ditenggelamkan suramnya kebencian. Ares tidak mau menempati sisi Athena, begitu pun sebaliknya, maka terjebaklah keduanya dalam keabadian konflik. Athena ingin membawa Ares ke bawah keteduhan yang sama, tetapi esensi diri Ares adalah nafsu, tak akan sanggup berlama-lama diam tanpa menyebabkan kekacauan.

Dan Athena berhenti mencoba. Ia biarkan Ares bertindak semaunya, dengan ia di belakang untuk menghukum Ares apabila sudah kelewat batas. Barulah setelah sekian lama, Athena mau mencoba lagi, memperbarui pemikiran adiknya yang agak sinting itu, berharap nasihatnya kali ini mencerahkan benak adiknya barang sedikit.

Ares menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan, berdesis ngilu.

"Keluar, Athena."

"Kau yakin tidak bu—"

"KELUAR!"

Baiklah, misi membuka pikiran Ares kembali gagal. Athena mohon diri, tak lupa sekali lagi menyampaikan permohonan maaf. Langkah Athena setenang saat dia masuk, pula gerakannya saat menutup pintu sangat berhati-hati agar tidak mengganggu si empunya kamar. Telapak sang dewi bersandar beberapa lama pada pintu tersebut, menata hatinya yang berantakan.

Mengapa ia sanggup membimbing ribuan manusia ke jalan kebijaksanaan, tetapi tidak sanggup membawa serta Ares?

* * *

Sekali lagi kalah, sekali lagi dipermalukan, sekali lagi ditinggalkan oleh Nike.

Ares menulikan telinganya dari omelan tak penting Zeus, yang masih sibuk membanding-bandingkannya dengan Athena 'sang maha cerdas'. Iya, ujung-ujungnya dia cuma bocah yang iseng masuk medan tempur karena bosan dan ingin merusuh, sementara Athena merupakan simbol kedewasaan, pecinta perdamaian yang amat dihormati. Tak pernah berubah; Zeus selalu memandang keturunannya—selain Athena—sebagai aib belaka.

(Atau setidaknya begitulah yang Ares pikir hingga mendapati kekecewaan seorang ayah di mata Zeus, bukan rasa jijik, tatkala menatapnya.)

Pendengaran Ares baru berfungsi kembali saat sosok Athena memasuki jangkauan pandangnya. _Untuk apa dia kemari?!_ , batinnya sebelum berdecak kesal, _Huh, pasti disuruh Ayahanda menasihatiku juga. Sialan!_

Prasangka inilah yang mendasari tindakan Ares berikutnya.

"Pergi, aku muak melihatmu."

Tapi Athena bergeming. Terbacalah kepedihan pekat di balik iris kelabunya, sesuatu yang lumayan mengherankan Ares. Apa yang disedihkan seorang pemenang pertempuran? Nyanyian Nike merupakan lagu terindah yang melambungkan para ksatria, termasuk mereka berdua, lalu mengapa awan kemuraman turun sebegitu rendahnya di wajah sang dewi setelah diperdengarkan senandung itu?

"Aku minta maaf."

Kening Ares berkerut, makin tak mengerti. Minta maaf? Athena, yang dibela dan diagungkan bahkan oleh dewa-dewi Olympus, minta maaf pada 'anak' sepertinya?

"Untuk apa?" –Pertanyaan ini diajukan semata demi menjawab rasa penasaran; Ares toh tidak akan memaafkan Athena untuk apapun.

"Untuk _melukaimu_. Aku bersumpah tak akan melakukannya lagi."

Lelucon murahan macam apa ini? Kalau Ares tidak sedang kesakitan sekali, ia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Peperangan tanpa perlukaan adalah omong kosong besar. Justru di situlah kesenangannya, Athena bodoh! Membelah, memenggal, _membantai_... tanah mesti dibanjiri warna merah agar pesta bisa dimulai! Dikenal sebagai dewi paling cerdas, Athena rupanya hanya seorang romantisis konyol!

"Buang saja sumpahmu! Kau dan aku melambangkan adu kekuatan tak berujung, Athena, jadi aku tidak akan berhenti bahkan setelah aku mengalahkanmu!"

(Iya, mulut yang mengasari Athena itu bergerak menuruti kehendak sisi tergelap Ares, satu-satunya asal suara hati yang bisa Ares dengar, menutup matanya supaya tidak melihat suatu perkara dari sudut pandang berbeda. Teriakan si hati begitu berisiknya sampai Ares tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan.

Aslinya, ada satu perasaan ini, kecil sekali mirip sebutir debu, yang lumayan menggetarkan ketika Athena mengaku menyesal menyakiti Ares. Getaran itu bukan seperti getar Bumi saat Poseidon sang dewa gempa marah, tidak, melainkan menyerupai getar dawai lira Apollo, halus saja tapi tak dapat diabaikan. Kemenangan senantiasa menjadi fokus Ares dalam sebuah pertempuran... tetapi tanpa disangka-sangka, Athena menghargai hal lain di atas itu.

Athena menghargai kehidupan, termasuk milik adik lelakinya yang liar.

Itu mengusik Ares.

 _Sedikit_.)

Deklarasi perang tiada akhir tadi harusnya cukup untuk mengusir Athena. Ares sudah membuat dirinya cukup jelas: bahwa pembicaraan ini tidak usah diteruskan. Mau diperpanjang sejauh apa juga, Ares masih akan tetap menyemai amarah di kalangan manusia, memperbesar pertengkaran supaya terjadi kontak fisik intens yang akan melukai kedua pihak terlibat, kemudian bersenang-senang dalam kepungan bau anyir serta patahan senjata. Namun, barangkali Athena terlalu senang menemani adiknya itu. Ia perlama kunjungannya yang menjemukan dengan lebih banyak wejangan.

"Dalam pertempuran, yang mesti kau kalahkan bukan aku, tetapi iblis yang bersemayam dalam dirimu sendiri. Kemenangan atasnyalah kemenangan yang sejati dan aku, hari ini, telah kalah olehnya sehingga melukaimu demikian parah di luar kendaliku. Benar Nike mendatangiku, sayangnya ia tidak hinggap juga dalam jiwa ini, Ares."

Jadi, apa kefasihan berbahasa si tengil pengantar pesan Hermes menulari Athena... atau Apollo merasukinya hingga bisa merapal puisi sebasi itu? Yang mana pun, Ares tak kuat mendengarnya lebih lama lagi. Ia akan muntah, sungguhan, walaupun bagaimana Athena menyatakan kekalahan lumayan menghiburnya. Ha. Tapi Athena kalah oleh dirinya sendiri. Kurang ajar, apa kata-kata tadi disengaja untuk menyindir Ares? Kalau dipikirkan, ujaran Athena seolah mempertegas bahwa 'aku tak terkalahkan kecuali oleh diriku, tentu saja. Lihat, 'diriku' masih bisa mengalahkan meskipun kalah!' Cih. Racun berkedok madu. Ares membayangkan tangannya mengambil tombak dan menusukkannya ke perut Athena, memuntirnya sampai darah bermuncrat ke mana-mana, biar Athena kapok bermanis-manis seperti tadi. Dorongan ini sayangnya tidak didukung oleh tubuhnya yang masih dalam fase penyembuhan, sehingga kebencian Ares kian meluap, mengaduk-aduk dasar dadanya, enggan dienyahkan.

"Keluar, Athena."

Athena tampak masih cemas. Persetan. Kesendirian malah lebih bagus buat Ares sekarang ini. Mana Athena paham soal kegusaran yang menyiksa Ares jika sang dewi tidak pernah merasakan emosi serupa? Aih, perempuan itu mulai buka mulut lagi, dasar keras kepala. Ribut pula.

"KELUAR!"

Setelah kebanyakan berpetuah, Athena akhirnya mau berbalik dan pergi. Perlukah Ares menerangkan betapa bangga ia ketika menemukan raut takluk di wajah kakak perempuannya?

Yang menyebalkan, perasaan yang bergulung-gulung tadi belum mau musnah.

(Seperginya Athena, Ares mencengkeram alas tempat tidurnya hingga kusut. Athena boleh banyak berteori dan Ares tidak menyimak sama sekali, tetapi hari ini lain. Dewi Perang yang Tak Terkalahkan dengan lapang dada menyatakan dirinya 'kalah', lantas menyebut Nike yang singgah di pundaknya tidak menyinggahi hatinya yang berbalur dosa. Dosa karena telah melukai seseorang tanpa dasar kuat.

Segumpal perasaan memuakkan yang Ares tahan di dasar dada sejatinya bukan keinginan memuntir tombak di perut Athena. Itulah rasa iri karena tidak memiliki kebijaksanaan sebesar Athena—dan ketika setitik kebijaksanaan itu mulai meresapi Ares akibat ucapan Athena, Ares sulit menerimanya.

Tidak adil, memang, kisah penciptaan Ares ini. Mengapa harus Athena yang memborong semua kebaikan sementara Ares bergelimang salah? Ares ingin sedikit, _sedikit saja_ , bertindak sehati-hati Athena, tetapi terkutuklah pintu-pintu jiwanya yang tertutup tanpa kunci pembuka.

Yang ganjil, pada pagi berikut, kerinduan Ares pada wangi darah dan kehancuran tidak semenggelegak sebelumnya. Masih ada, tetap besar, namun _berkurang_ —entah siapa yang mencurinya.)

 **TAMAT**


End file.
